


Crumbs

by alones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extended Scene, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alones/pseuds/alones
Summary: Natasha struggles and Steve is there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 35





	Crumbs

For five years Natasha stayed in the Avengers compound, trying to find a solution to bring everyone back following Thanos’ death and destruction of the infinity stones, while also leading the remaining Avengers on missions. During that time, Hawkeye had become a vigilante, using violence as a coping mechanism following the disintegration of his own family from Thanos’ snap. Everything had taken a toll on the spy after she lost nearly everyone she cared about, and until Natasha could found out how to reverse the Snap, she’ll continue to hold down the compound.

Steve noticed a lot. He saw the way Natasha would wake up much later than she originally planned. Steve would simply make her breakfast, lunch, or whatever the spy preferred to eat. Steve said nothing about the one time he slipped into his room early one morning and found Natasha sound asleep in his own bed. He simply put the covers on her and quietly slipped out, forgetting the reason he stepped inside in the first place. He saw how more aggressive Natasha had become in the training room whenever she did target practice. He noticed the change in her wardrobe, preferably wearing more black than usual. Steve had said nothing until he finally did that one night.

Natasha was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, her expression focused. In a matter of minutes she’d be undergoing a video call with Carol, Nebula, and the remaining Avengers. A few more seconds of quiet, heavenly peace, until the meeting and a enough time to make a quick peanut butter sandwich before it started.

“Nat?”

Breaking out of the trance, she looked up to see Steve walking toward her, carrying something. A plate of two diagonally-cut peanut butter sandwiches.

“Steve...“

“I’d figured you could use some company.” Steve said, taking a seat next to her, “Besides, I know you well enough to know that you enjoy peanut butter sandwiches, so I figured why not? One for you, one for me.”

“Steve...“ Your friend is fine. Don’t worry about me, is what the spy originally wanted to say to the soldier, but the glint of genuine concern in Steve’s blue eyes made her excuse seem meaningless.

“Thanks,” she whispered, and Steve hands one to her. Natasha bites into it, humming at the sweet taste, while Steve took one himself. He hands her a napkin, which she accepts.

It’s a brief silence, until Steve says, “We’ll get them back, Nat.”

Natasha glances over at him. He looks at her. ‘We’ll unreverse the Snap. We’re going to undo everything Thanos has done. We’re going to get everyone back.”

Natasha looks as if she’s on the verge of crying, but restrains herself from doing so. Saying nothing, the soldier holds the spy in a embrace, allowing herself to break down that wall that she’s created for so long.

“Shhh, it’s okay, shhh,” Steve soothed, rubbing her back. It’s okay, Nat.”

He allowed her to weep some more before Natasha slowly pulled away from him. They exchanged looks.

“Thank you.” whispers Natasha. Steve resists the urge to gently wipe the spy’s tears away, watching her do it on her accord, roughly. She pulls him into a hug, taking him by complete surprise. Before Steve could even react, Natasha’s lips were close to his ear.

“Whatever it takes,” Natasha whispered softly. Steve’s eyes widened at the uplifting, motivational statement.

Natasha pulled away from him and Steve simply watched as she got up from the couch, taking the plate of the unfinished peanut butter sandwich with her for the video call meeting. Steve leaned up against the couch.

“Whatever it takes.”


End file.
